


The Talk

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Jack finds himself in Pulitzer's Office
Relationships: Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The Talk

**Just something I quickly wrote between Pulitzer and Jack. Feedback would be fantastic!**

He paced back and forth in front of the desk, hands behind his back. He went over the conversation several times in his head, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to ask. “Mr. Kelly, I have other important things to be doing right now, none of which is talking to you. Now will you kindly state your business or get the hell out of my office.” 

“Uh . . . sir, Joe.” Jack stopped, standing directly in front of Pulitzer’s desk, running a hand through his hair, trying to tame it down. “I’d like to ask permission to date Katherine.”

His pen crashed to the desk, with a soft thud, as Pulitzer’s head snapped up to look at the 17 year old in front of his desk. “You what?”

“I’d like to date Katherine.” He repeated himself, keeping a stray eye on the man in front of him. 

Pulitzer pushed himself back from his desk, coming around to lean against it. “Why, Mr Kelly, would you want to date Katherine, of all people? Isn’t there some other gutter rat that caught your eye?”

“She’s brilliant, smart, funny, beautiful.” Jack got the fuzzy feeling he always got when he thought about Katherine Ethel Pulitzer. “Why wouldn’t Is want to date her?” 

He eyed the boy standing in front of him, with his hands shoved into his pockets. “You know if you are seen with her, every newspaper and the entire city would talk. It’s not proper, Mr. Kelly. Besides, have you even talked to Katherine about this?” 

“Uhhh . . . no I haven’t.” He paused. “Figured if you said no, there’d be no reason for mes to talk with her.” 

Pulitzer crossed his arms across his chest, giving Jack a look. “Katherine has always been strong willed, she gets that from her mother. If you talk with her and she accepts your idea of dating, well then there’s nothing really I can do. I trust my daughter, Mr. Kelly.” 

“There’s got to be some catch.” Jack gave the older man a weary look. “Aren’t you going to give me the ‘if you hurt my daughter, I’ll kill you’ talk?” 

“Why? My daughter is perfectly capable of killing you herself, should the need arise.” Pulitzer grinned at him, moving back around to the back of his desk. “Now if there’s nothing else, you know the way to the door, Mr. Kelly. Also, I expect those sketches to be on my desk tomorrow by noon.”

“Yes, sir.” Jack grinned, moving to the door. “Those sketches will be here by 11:30 tomorrow morning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing that wouldn't get out of my head unless I wrote it. Feedback is always welcome!!


End file.
